Jake and Emma's join the order of the claw
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: Summary: This is a Jake/Emma story, set straight after the Legend War Casey invites Jake and Emma and the other Mega Force Rangers to train at the Pai Zhuq academy Jake and Emma accept and go to Ocean Bluff.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Saban does.**

**Summary: This is a Jake/Emma story, set straight after the Legend War Casey invites Jake and Emma and the other Mega Force Rangers to train at the Pai Zhuq academy Jake and Emma accept and go to Ocean Bluff.**

**Jake and Emma's join the order of the claw**

**Written by Kenn,Faith,Dawn**

The gold light had faded and there was no sign of the Armada but what they did see was 84 other now de-morphed Power Rangers getting up and looking round after a farewell on the battle field most of them left to return to their own cities but 10 of them remained and decided to join the Megaforce Rangers for a victory party. The 16 of them walked through the town and it appeared that everyone was in party mood as hastily arranged street parties were being started and music being played out as people partied. When the 16 of them finally reached Ernie's he was giving out free Froyo's in celebration that it was finally over and that the Earth was finally saved, everyone enjoyed the party and Ernie even asked Orion to come back and work in the Brain Freeze.

"Ok I guess I'm staying around for a while" said Orion as everyone cheered.

The Rangers were enjoying the party and having fun knowing that they were now safe to do so.

Emma and Jake were dancing as were several other Rangers Troy and Gia were smiling and joking together and were watching as Jake and Emma got closer.

"Hey Jake?" asked Emma.

"Yeah Emma" replied Jake.

"I have something to tell you and if I don't do it know I never will"

"Go on then Emma"

"Ok Jake I love you"

Jake was a little surprised he never thought Emma was interested in him, but as he saw the smile start to drop on Emma's face since he hadn't replied he realised she was special and he liked that about her, he lifted her chin up a little and kissed her on the lips and allowed Emma to set the pace of the kiss.

When they finally broke and looked round everyone started cheering and congratulating them.

"For a minute there I thought Jake would break her heart" said Gia.

"I never doubted Jake I just think he needed to be sure that things were safe before committing" said Troy.

The two of them shared a small kiss before getting up and joining everyone else dancing.

**Jake and Emma's join the order of the claw**

After a while the other Rangers who had stayed to enjoy the party started to leave as well and soon there was the Megaforce Rangers and a few other Rangers and out of those few the Rangers only really knew one and that was Casey who was talking to Emma and Jake.

"So what are you two going to do now you defeated the Armada?"

"Well we talked about it and decided we would both like to become your students and finish training and learning to harness our Animal Spirit" said Emma.

"Yeah so Master Casey with your blessing we would like to attend the Pai Zhuq academy and learn to master our skills" said Jake.

"I will consult with the other masters and give you our answer before I head back their" said Casey as he went off to a quiet corner and appeared to center himself and then he mystically vanished and several minutes later he reappeared.

"The masters agree that it would be beneficial to both of you and would also like to extend the offer to the other Megaforce Rangers and Orion if they would like to study there they will always be welcome" said Casey.

"Thank you Master Casey we will mention it to the others and I'm sure some will take up the offer"

"I will let you inform the others of the offer and the news that you two are coming to Ocean Bluff to learn more about your animal spirits. When you come to Ocean Bluff someone will meet you at this location and take you to the academy"

Both Jake and Emma bowed in respect to Casey and he did the same to them and then he left.

**Jake and Emma's join the order of the claw**

A couple of minutes later the other Megaforce Rangers came over to talk to them.

"Hey guy's what where you talking to Casey about?" asked Gia.

"Oh he wanted to extend an invitation to us to attend the Pai Zhuq Academy and learn to harness our inner animal spirit and control them" said Emma.

"Awesome and what else happened?"

"Well Jake and I are going to go and finish our training there"

"That's great you two will be able to have an adventure all to yourselves" said Troy.

"Yeah so we have decided since we will get are diplomas through the post you know with the school having been destroyed by the Armada that we would head off in a few days" said Jake.

"Ok well this just became a goodbye party as well" said Gia.

"Good luck guy's and have fun" said Noah.

"And you can let us know how hard the training is so we will know what to expect" said Troy.

"We're looking forward to going and seeing what we can learn" said Emma.

The 6 Rangers partied on until Ernie closed up for the night.

**Jake and Emma's join the order of the claw**

A few days later Jake and Emma had packed a small bag each and had two push bikes strapped to a bike rack in case they had to leave Jakes car to get to the academy.

"So you got everything packed?" asked Gia.

"Yeah just waiting on one thing" said Emma.

"Hey guys don't go without these" said Orion as he came up holding a bag from Ernie's.

"Have a safe trip" said Noah as he hugged Emma and bumped fists with Jake.

"Do you know where you're going when you get to Ocean Bluff?" asked Troy.

"We have an Address to go to and will be met by someone their" said Emma.

"Ok well drive safe" said Gia as Emma and Jake got in the car and headed off.

**Jake and Emma's join the order of the claw**

About an hour later they reach the city limits of Ocean Bluff.

"Ok Emma do you want to enter the Zip Code in the Sat-Nav?" asked Jake.

"Right" said Emma as she pressed the buttons and the screen on the Sat-Nav showed them the way to go.

After 20 minutes driving they pulled up at the address and found Jungle Karma Pizza.

"A Pizza Store something is wrong here" said Emma as she re-entered the Zip Code and it showed them exactly where they were.

"I guess this must be the place but why would Casey send us to a Pizza store?" asked Jake.

"No idea maybe he eats here"

"Or maybe it's a test and there will be a master from the academy in there and we have to find him"

"That would make sense so maybe we should channel our animal spirit like Casey taught us and it might help us find who will be waiting for us" suggested Emma.

The two of them calmed the spirits down and started to feel that the whole Pizza store was full of Animal spirit, then a familiar feeling came to them.

"I can sense a Tiger spirit in their" said Jake.

"Well Casey is a Tiger Master, I guess he's going to meet us himself" said Emma.

The two entered the Pizza store and were greeted by a young man "Hello welcome to J.K.P I'm Jimmy let me show you to a table"

"Thanks" said Jake as he and Emma sat down.

"Ok so the Tiger isn't Casey that young guy Jimmy is full of Tiger spirit" said Emma quietly to Jake.

"Yeah I know, so how do we work out who we need to talk to?" asked Jake hopping Emma would have an idea.

"Let's change the focus remember Casey was a Ranger as well let's try sensing Ranger Energy" said Emma as the Kitchen door opened and a guy walked out covered in Flower and Pizza dough.

"Wow intense so much for my latest Pizza experiment" said the guy who instantly turned to the two new comers and the second their eyes locked they knew who each other were.

"It's him" said Jake.

Jake and Emma got up from their table and followed the guy back into the kitchen.

"So you are the two Mega Rangers Casey said would be coming" he said.

"Yeah we are, where is Master Casey?" asked Emma.

"Oh he isn't here yet he is dealing with some details at the academy, by the way I am RJ the Wolf Master and Purple Jungle Fury Ranger"

Jake and Emma both bowed in respect to him and then Jake said "I am Jake and this is Emma and we hold the Spirits"

"Stop there I can sense your animals you Jake and the Snake and Emma is the Phoenix. I must admit Casey knows how to pick them" said RJ.

"Master RJ we have visitors" said Jimmy as he popped through the door.

"Ok Jimmy send them in"

Three people walked in one in a Yellow hood, one in a Blue hood and one in a Red hood.

"Talk about making an entrance" said RJ.

The hooded people lowered the hoods to reveal Lily, Theo and Casey.

"Jake, Emma I'm so glad you took up my invite to come here and complete your training, I hope you understand it will be tough and arduous" said Casey.

"We understand and are ready" said Jake.

"Well in that case then follow us" said Theo heading to the loft above the Pizza store.

"While attending the academy you will wear the uniform of the Pai Zhuq" said Lily handing them both a uniform. Jake and Emma went and got changed and then followed the three Masters outside the Pizza store.

"I see you brought push bikes that will help you keep up with us since it is the quickest way to the academy, your Car will be safe here RJ will keep it safe" said Theo.

Jake and Emma grabbed their small bags and unclipped their bikes and followed the three masters to the academy. They stopped once they reached a gate way they stopped and the bikes were taken away by some young students.

"Ok from hear on you will be students of the Pai Zhuq normally you would start off as first year Cubs but as you see you both have two diamonds on your uniform which means you have been here two years this takes into account your skills demonstrated as Power Rangers" said Casey.

"This is where your Training begins for real what you were shown in Harwood was what you needed to know to defeat the monster" said Lily.

"But how did you know we would need you?" asked Emma.

"The Pai Zhuq training gives us the skills to blend in to our surroundings so you might have passed us and not even noticed" said Theo.

"All the skills you want to learn while you're here there is a master who can teach it even if you want to be a Chameleon and blend into the back ground the only rule you must live by while you are here is to fight true to your Animal Spirit" said Casey

"Thank you Master Casey we look forward to learning as much as we can" said Emma.

"Well you can start tomorrow for now go and get settled in your room and learn the layout of the academy" said Casey

THE END


End file.
